Di Balik Pintu
by Khaidir Ali
Summary: Air hanya bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada Kakeknya dengan bernyanyi dari balik pintu. "Kakek—!" / For #FusionBBBChallenge / AKB0048!AU / Warning Inside / Mind to read, please?
**BoBoiBoy dan semua karakter yang terlibat dalam fanfiksi ini sepenuhnya milik Animonsta Studios (monsta). Universe meminjam dari AKB0048 yang sepenuhnya milik Shōji Kawamori dan pihak-pihak lain yang terlibat dalam pembuatan anime AKB0048. Lirik lagu yang tercantum dalam fanfiksi ini merupakan** **translirik** **dari lagu AKB48 – Hoshi no Mukougawa, di mana translirik itu hasil pemikiran penulis. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil, hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

 **WARNING: AKB0048!AU, Family/Angst/Tragedy/Friendship, OOC, typo, somehow gaje, no pairing okay, mengambil plot dari Episode 11 AKB0048 Next Stage** **—dengan penambahan dari penulis, genderbender!Air dan Api, adult!Fang dan Gopal, DLDR.**

 **Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk mengikuti #FusionBBBChallenge di grup yang ditangani oleh Arisa Morishita.**

* * *

.

.

.: **Di Balik Pintu** by **Khaidir Ali** :,

.

.

* * *

Mata birunya berbinar. Sinar keriaan terpancar dari wajah kecilnya. Di depannya kini sedang ada beberapa perempuan yang tengah bernyanyi untuk semua orang di sini, di Icestar, tempat rumahnya berdiam. Lantunan melodi indah menyatu dengan suara indah yang keluar dari mulut, membuat para penyuka hiburan terhibur.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak boleh di sini.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak perlu mendengarkan lagu mereka.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak boleh mempunyai perasaan ini.

— _tapi aku suka lagu-lagu mereka. Aku merasa terhibur, hatiku senang mengikuti irama musik. Seolah aku ingin ikut bernyanyi, menari, menyenangkan hati semua orang. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan larangan adanya hiburan. Aku tidak peduli lagi! Aku ingin bernyanyi dan menari seperti mereka! Ya! Aku akan bergabung dengan RTS0048_ **[1]** _! Pasti!_

Begitulah kata hati kecilnya dengan mantap. Sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusan bulatnya, tidak peduli dengan risiko yang didapatinya.

"RTS0048! RTS0048!"

Sorak gemuruh dibuat oleh semua orang yang menyaksikan pertunjukan hebatnya. Kilauan warna yang dipancarkan dari _lightstick_ dan Kirara **[2]** menghiasi suasana yang begitu heboh.

"Terima kasih semuanya karena telah mendengar lagu kami!" Salah satu perempuan muda—yang diketahui salah seorang anggota RTS0048—mulai mengambil selangkah ke depan. "Saya Yaya Yah kelima, selaku kapten para penerus, mohon mundur diri! Sebagai gantinya, dengarkanlah lagu terakhir kami!"

Suara musik kembali berkumandang, kilauan Kirara mulai menghiasi suasana riang itu.

* * *

.

.

.: **Di Balik Pintu** :.

.

.

* * *

"Tidak bisa. Kakek tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk bergabung dengan RTS0048!"

Kedua matanya terbelak. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat saat mendengar jawaban penolakan dari sang Kakek. "Tapi kenapa?!"

Tidak ada respons. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berlinang. Segera ia berjalan lesu, keluar dari ruang kerja sang Kakek. Setelah menutup pintu berkayu oak, ia menatap kosong pintu itu. Menunggu sang Kakek, berharap secercah harapan fana—ia tak peduli.

Yang kini dilakukannya hanya menunggu, menunggu, menunggu.

Mulut kecilnya terbuka, melantunkan melodi merdu. Suaranya terdengar seolah sesak, sesak dengan rasa sakit hatinya. Berharap sosok di balik pintu itu mendengarkan suaranya.

 _Ada sebuah bintang di dalam hatiku ini.  
Aku dib'ritahu di mana cinta sejatiku berada._

 _Saat 'ku merasa sedih, 'ku arahkan teleskopku  
menuju ke langit, 'tuk mencari cinta yang masih tak tampak._

 _Andai seseorang jauh di sana tengah melihatku di sini,  
maka 'kan 'ku lampaui waktu hingga  
suatu hari nanti pesan cahaya dariku tiba._

Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat, jemari kecilnya meremas kuat ujung _dress_ selutut birunya. Matanya berlinang, tubuhnya menahan isak tangis kuat, tak mau membiarkan orang lain mendengar tangisnya.

Ia berlutut, kini jemarinya meremas tangannya sendiri. Air matanya bahkan sudah jatuh hingga meninggalkan jejak di permukaan lantai yang terbuat dari batu itu.

* * *

.

.

.: **Di Balik Pintu** :.

.

.

* * *

Api berkedip. Mata oranye cermelangnya menatap sosok sang pemilik kamar yang luas itu. Yang ditatapnya hanya menunduk, menunjukkan senyum kecut. Tentu saja ia tahu, rasanya aneh saat menceritakan masa lalu yang menurutnya sedih itu. Sesaat ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menyapu susunan bilik kamar yang ditata begitu rapi.

Barang-barang antik terpajang di setiap sudut kamar, sofa putih panjang yang bisa juga untuk ditiduri, boneka-boneka lucu yang duduk manis di tempat tidur, bahkan kini ia memeluk salah satu dari boneka-boneka itu. Jendela yang besar itu dapat langsung melihat keluar, menampakkan suasana kota yang begitu sunyi dan nampak gelap. Bintang-bintang berkilauan pun dapat dilihat jelas dari sini jika hari sudah malam, terlihat ada teleskop bintang di kamarnya.

Api menghela napas sesaat. Jemarinya menggaruk pelan belakang kepala, menatap bingung sosok di depannya, seolah ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Saat aku tahu kalau senjata yang dibuat perusahaan Kokotiam—perusahaan Kakek—itu untuk menyerang 00 **[3]** , aku kabur dari rumah dan ikut audisi RTS0048," Sesaat Air menghela napas, matanya mulai memanas, "Pada akhirnya, pikiranku dan pikiran Kakek tak pernah di titik temu."

Gadis bermata oranye itu menunduk, ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami oleh temnanya itu. _Diam-diam masuk ke kapal pengangkut milik perusahaan Kokotiam dengan tujuan Air bisa berbicara dengan kakeknya. Kata Air, di Aquarius_ _—_ _bintang tempat kelahiran Air_ _—_ _sepenuhnya berada di bawah larangan hiburan, untungnya kami tidak ketahuan oleh DES_ **[4]** _dan bisa ke rumah Air,_ batin Api. Ia menyibakkan poninya, sontak menatap keluar jendela.

"Tenang sekali, ya …," Api berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, dengan niat tidak membuat Air bernaung terus dalam kesedihannya. "Apa memang di rumahmu selalu sepi seperti ini?"

Air bangkit dari sofa, berjalan mendekati Api yang kini berjalan ke balkon. Air bertopang dagu, sikut bertopang pada pegangan balkon. Menikmati angin sepoi menerpa helaian rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Sejak kecil memang aku selalu sendiri di rumah yang besar ini. Kakek tidak pernah pulang karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan saat kedua orangtuaku meninggal, dan saat kakakku meninggal," Ia memberi jeda dengan membiarkan angin kembali menghembuskan udara segarnya, "Yang menemaniku di sini hanya para pelayan, guru pembimbingku, dan instruktur bela diriku."

Sebelah alis Api terangkat. "Bela diri?," Ia mengulang pernyataan Air yang terakhir dengan nada bertanya.

Gadis dari pemilik rumah itu tersenyum kikuk. "Sepertinya aku dituntut untuk memiliki tubuh sehat dan kuat agar bisa mewarisi perusahaan Kokotiam nantinya."

"Hidup sebagai anak orang penting itu rumit, ya …," Api berkomentar pelan. Yang dibalas dengan senyum kecut Air.

Langit yang tadinya biru kini mulai menyinarkan sinar oranye. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Melanjutkan perbincangan ringan di dalam sembari menunggu seseorang yang sedari tadi diharapkan Air.

"Omong-omong, aku penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritamu, Air. Apa yang terjadi setelah kau menunggu lama di luar ruang kerja Kakekmu?" Kembali dengan riang Api membuka topik baru.

"Ya …," Air mendesah panjang, ia rebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya, merenggangkan layaknya seperti seekor kucing yang bersiap terlelap dalam tidur. "Setelah aku bernyanyi di depan pintu ruang Kakekku, aku tertidur di sana. Lalu Kakek menggendongku dan membawaku kembali ke kamar," Mata biru milik Air menatap sinar oranye yang terbiaskan oleh jendela kamarnya. Seulas senyum bahagia terkembang manis di wajah cantiknya, "Sampai sekarang aku ingat kehangatan tubuh Kakek. Keesokan harinya saat aku bertanya pada pelayanku, Fang. Dia bilang dialah yang menggendongku ke kamar."

Air mulai memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur, mata birunya seolah bersinar bahagia, "Tapi kurasa yang menggendongku itu memang Kakek. Seandainya … seandainya itu benar, itu akan menjadi kenangan terindah dalam hidupku …."

Tiba-tiba Api berteriak histeris. Terlihat beberapa orang berbaju serba hitam menyerbu kamarnya, dengan mengarahkan senjatanya kepada dua gadis muda itu. Sontak Air beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan Api berlari ke arahnya untuk memeluknya. Tubuh ramping Api bergetar hebat, ia menyembunyikan wajah ketakutannya dalam dekapan Air.

Air tersentak. Mata birunya melebar. Orang-orang yang menyerbu kamarnya itu sangat tidak asing baginya, dan itu adalah— "SP Kokotiam!"

"Nona Air. Kami akan membawa Anda berdua ke dalam ruang penahanan."

Sontak kedua gadis muda itu menatap ke arah sang pemanggil. Terkejut dengan ucapan secara tiba-tiba dari si pembicara. Air menatap sinis pada sosok itu. "Apa maksudmu, Fang!?"

Sosok perawakan tua itu, Fang, berjalan mendekati sang Nona. "Ini perintah dari Kakek Nona," Fang menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di depan kedua gadis itu, "Sesuai dengan janji saya, saya datang untuk membawa Nona bertemu Kakek Nona."

Kedua mata Air melebar. Api menatapnya dengan cemas, ia bisa merasakan getaran tubuh Air.

* * *

.

.

.: **Di Balik Pintu** :.

.

.

* * *

Di dalam ruang penahanan, dengan orang-orang berbaju hitam yang berjaga di setiap sudut ruangan. Sosok dua gadis itu menunggu pelayan pribadinya Air kembali, dengan membawa kabar yang diharapkan. Air meremas ujung _dress_ biru tuanya, tersirat sinar kecemasan dalam sinar wajahnya—Api bisa merasakannya. Mata oranyenya menatap lirih pada teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Pintu yang dilengkapi fitur canggih itu terbuka sendiri, Fang berjalan masuk ke dalam. "Kakek Nona ingin berbicara dengan Nona," ujarnya langsung ke inti. Segera ia mengarahkan kepingan besi kecil ke depan, memunculkan layar _interface_ yang sudah terhubung dengan seseorang di sana.

"Hai, Cucuku Air."

"Apa yang Kakek rencanakan?!," Air langsung melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada menusuk, kilatan marah terlihat dalam mata birunya.

Sosok orang di layar _interface_ itu bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja kerjanya. "Apa begitu caramu menyapa Kakekmu yang sudah lama tak berjumpa? Kakek menahanmu untuk menghindari kemungkinan DES menemukanmu."

Tatapan tajam Air melunak, sedikit lega dengan pernyataan sang Kakek.

"Kakek sudah melihat seluruh perkembanganmu di 00," Layar _interface_ mulai menampilkan beberapa gambar Air yang tengah bernyanyi saat konser 00, hampir semua gambar yang ditunjukkan dalam layar _interface_ itu saat Kirara Air bersinar. "Sejujurnya, Kakek tak menyangka kau punya potensi sebesar itu. Kau telah menemukan _cahaya_ mu sendiri."

Kembali Air menyiritkan keningnya, "Maka dari itu Kakek ikut campur dalam peningkatan kepopuleranku, benar, 'kan?" Matanya berkilat marah, "Kakek ingin aku menjadi _Center_ Nova **[5]** agar Kakek dapat menggunakanku."

Api tersentak hebat dengan ucapan Air. "Menggunakanmu?" beonya bingung.

Sang Kakek menunggingkan seringai tipis. "Lihatlah."

Kini layar _interface_ menampilkan keadaan sebuah kapal angkasa, yang sangat tidak asing bagi mereka berdua. " _Flying Get_!?"

"Pesawat itu seperti elang yang mengintai, terus menunggu di luar garis pertahanan bintang Aquarius. Kakek bisa saja memanggil DES untuk menyerang pesawat itu sekarang juga," ancam sang Kakek dengan enteng.

"Hentikan! Kakek tak perlu melibatkan mereka!" Air berteriak, bahkan tanpa sadar tangannya memukul meja dengan keras, "Aku akan memberikan apa yang Kakek inginkan!"

"Oh?," Seolah sang Kakek mengejek, ia berusaha membangkitkan amarah cucunya itu.

Air mulai berdiri. "Aku akan menjadi _Center_ Nova," Matanya berkilat dengan tekad bulat, "Jadi tolong jangan libatkan Api dan 00!"

"Baiklah," Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka otomatis, "Datanglah. Tunjukkan pada Kakek cahayamu."

Fang mematikan layar _interface_ -nya. Air mulai berjalan menjauhi meja, namun ditahan sesaat oleh Api, "Itu berbahaya, Air!"

Air melempar senyumnya, melepaskan genggaman tangan Api. "Api, terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku akan menunjukkan pada Kakek apa yang kurasakan …."

Cucu dari sang pemilik perusahaan Kokotiam itu mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang penahanan, bersama dengan pelayan pribadinya. Api berniat mengejarnya namun dihadang oleh orang-orang berbaju hitam itu. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya menunggu Air kembali.

* * *

.

.

.: **Di Balik Pintu** :.

.

.

* * *

Saat perjalanan Air menuju ruang kerja Kakeknya, tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan sosok pria paruh baya yang tak asing dalam memorinya. "Anda 'kan Ayahnya Api—!"

Sosok itu tersentak, matanya sedikit melebar saat ia menatap Air, seolah tak asing lagi baginya sosok Air, "Kamu anaknya Pak Aba?"

"Kenapa Anda bisa berada di sini?" Kebingungan telah menyelimuti hati Air.

"Saya juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama," ujar sosok sang Ayah Api itu.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu tersentak, ia sedikit menunduk. Ia tak sanggup untuk mengatakan tujuannya. Kembali ia mengangkat wajah cantiknya, menatap sosok pria paruh baya itu, "Api baik-baik saja."

Sang Ayah Api itu tersentak hebat, ia sedikit mengatur napasnya agar menenangkan diri, "Begitu ya? Terima kasih."

Kembali Air menundukkan kepala, "Aku iri dengan Api. Ayah dan ibunya sangat mengerti dengan keinginannya untuk bergabung 0048."

"Saya tidak pernah bilang kalau saya mengerti keinginannya, ataupun menyetujui tindakannya bergabung dalam 0048," bantah sang Ayah Api. Jawaban yang sukses membuat Air tersentak, "Hanya saja, dia menjalani jalan yang berbeda. Jalan yang kami yakini berbeda," lanjutnya.

"Jalan … yang diyakini?" beo Air bingung.

Sesaat sang Ayah Api mendesah pelan. "Walau kami melewati jalan yang berbeda, kami akan tetap menjadi sebuah keluarga. Saya harap apa yang saya katakan ini tidak menyinggung perasaan Anda. Tapi Kakekmu itu orang yang kesepian."

"Kesepian? Kakekku?" Mata biru Air melebar, menatap sosok pria berbadan gemuk itu seolah tak percaya.

Sang Ayah Api memandang ke arah lain, "Kakekmu menjalani jalannya sendirian. Terlebih lagi, dia tak menyadarinya." Ia kembali menatap lawan bicaranya. "Mungkin dia tidak pintar mengekspresikan perasaannya sehingga dia mengekspresikannya dengan cara rumit, tapi dia mencari seseorang yang bisa berjalan di sampingnya. Itulah yang saya rasakan setelah bertemu dengannya tadi."

Air menunduk, berusaha mencerna semua perkataan dari pria itu dengan baik. "Terima kasih, Pak Gopal."

* * *

.

.

.: **Di Balik Pintu** :.

.

.

* * *

Kamera CCTV sedikit bergerak, menangkap Air dan pelayannya tengah berhenti sesaat di lorong menuju ruang kerja Kakeknya. Sedikit gadis itu menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata— "Mulai dari sini, aku akan pergi ke sana sendirian."

Fang membungkuk. "Saya mengerti."

"Terima kasih," ujar Air pendek. Mulailah ia mengambil langkah maju, menelusuri lorong itu sendiri, menuju ruang kerja sang Kakek. Setibanya ia berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruangan itu.

Sang Kakek, yang mengetahui cucunya telah berdiri di balik pintu ruang kerjanya itu—ia bisa melihatnya berkat CCTV itu, mulai menyerukan perintah— "Nah, mulailah."

Gadis cantik itu menarik napas sedalam mungkin, memejamkan matanya dengan tujuan menenangkan diri untuk beberapa saat. Mulai ia lantunkan suara nyanyian merdunya.

 _Ada sebuah bintang di dalam hatiku ini.  
Aku dib'ritahu di mana cinta sejatiku berada._

 _Saat 'ku merasa sedih, 'ku arahkan teleskopku  
menuju ke langit, 'tuk mencari cinta yang masih tak tampak._

 _Andai seseorang jauh di sana tengah melihatku di sini,  
maka 'kan 'ku lampaui waktu hingga  
suatu hari nanti pesan cahaya dariku tiba._

Kirara milik Air mulai menampakkan diri, mulai sedikit bersinar namun itu tidak cukup. Sementara sang Kakek dalam ruangannya tengah memantau perkembangan statistik grafik Kirara.

 _Jangan ragu, aku ada di sini  
Meski kupejamkan mata  
Bukannya aku menghalangimu  
Aku hanya merasa kikuk saja_

 _Jangan ragu, aku menunggumu  
Meskipun kau melupakanku,  
aku yakin kalau takdir yang tak terduga  
akan membawamu kepadaku._

Tubuh Air mulai memancarkan sinar biru, Kirara mulai beresonansi. Suara musik mengiringi nyanyian Air, yang datang dari Kirara. Nyanyian yang berasal dari hatinya itu berhasil membuat cahaya itu bersinar terang.

 _Aku 'kan s'lalu berada di sini  
Meski 'ku m'rasa khawatir  
Bukannya 'ku kehilangan harapan  
Aku hanya bermimpi_

 _Aku 'kan s'lalu percaya padamu  
Meski 'ku sendirian  
Besok 'ku 'kan terlahir lagi  
jadi sosok yang berbeda dari kemarin_

Cahaya Air semakin terang, nampak terlihat seperti cahaya pelangi menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sementara sang Kakek melongo dengan hasil statisik grafik yang ditunjukkan oleh layar monitornya. "Inilah _cahaya_ yang kucari, cahaya _Center_ Nova. Tak salah lagi, cahaya itu ada di sini," Ia berdiri dari kursinya, sinar kemenangan terpancarkan dari wajahnya.

 _Jangan ragu, aku ada di sini  
Meski kupejamkan mata  
Bukannya aku menghalangimu  
Aku hanya merasa kikuk saja_

Sang Kakek mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mendatangi cahaya terang yang menembus pintu ruangannya. Ia berhenti di depan pintu, tangannya terbuka lebar, seolah menyambut kedatangan cahaya itu.

Air terus saja melantunkan melodi merdu. Menyerukan seluruh isi hatinya lewat lagu yang dinyanyikannya itu, berharap kalau Kakeknya mengerti dan memahami isi hatiya. Kedua tangannya ia ulurkan ke depan, seolah menanti sosok Kakek keluar dari ruangannya dan memeluknya, menyalurkan kasih sayang yang dirindukan selama ini dari sang Kakek.

 _Jangan ragu, aku menunggumu  
Meskipun kau melupakanku,  
aku yakin kalau takdir yang tak terduga  
akan membawamu kepadaku._

"Air …," gumam sang Kakek bangga.

Sementara di luar ruangan itu kedua mata Air sudah berlinang, sudah merasa tak sanggup membendungnya.

 _Membawa padaku._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari dalam ruang kerja sang Kakek, sontak membuat musik yang Kirara lantunkan berhenti. Air tersentak, itu suara tembakan—pikirnya. Cahaya mulai memudar, ia mulai menyerukan nama sang Kakek berulang kali, berharap dia mendengarnya dari dalam.

Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Ia mulai memukul keras pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu, sembari menyerukan nama sang Kakek. Nada khawatir menyelimutinya.

"Kakek—!"

"Nona," Fang datang menghampiri sang Nona muda—mungkin ia datang karena mendengar Air berteriak begitu keras.

Air berbalik dan menatap Fang dengan sinar khawatir, "Fang! Kakek … Kakek—!"

Fang mengangguk, seolah mengerti dengan permintaan sang Nona muda. Jemarinya dengan lincah mulai menekan beberapa tombol di dekat pintu itu, memasukkan _password_ agar pintu itu terbuka.

Pintu pun terbuka. Yang pertama kali Air lihat adalah ada bekas lubang—yang diyakini itu bekas peluru—di kaca jendelanya. Sepasang matanya menatap ke bawah, sontak matanya melebar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia mengambil langkah mundur perlahan. Matanya menatap tubuh sang Kakek yang kini bersimbah darah, terdapat lubang di punggung kirinya.

Tangannya menutup mulutnya, wajahnya kini mulai menunjukkan sinar takut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang matanya lihat. "Ka-kek … Kakek!"

Air ingin menghampiri tubuh sang Kakek yang kini tak bernyawa, namun sayangnya dirinya ditarik oleh Fang. Memberikan isyarat agar tidak mendekatinya. Namun Air memberontak, ia ingin menghampiri tubuh sang Kakek. Fang harus bersikeras untuk menahan menarik tangan Nona Mudanya.

Segera Fang meraih _handphone_ -nya, menghubungi seseorang. "CEO ditembak. Cepat hubungi kepolisian dan pihak militer!"

Kemudian Fang membawa Air menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara. Gadis itu terus memberontak namun ia tak sanggup melawan tenaga Fang yang lebih besar darinya. Tangannya terulur ke depan, berusaha meraih sang Kakek.

"KAKEK—!"

* * *

.

.

.: **Di Balik Pintu** :.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah pesawat dilontarkan, meluncur melewati langit malam, terlihat seperti bintang dari kejauhan. Fang memandangi dari jauh, menatap datar ke arah pesawat yang kini tak terlihat oleh matanya.

"Saya harap Nona baik-baik saja …."

Pesawat itu terus meluncur, menembus atmosfer, keluar dari garis pertahanan bintang Aquarius. Kini kedua gadis itu berada dalam pesawat itu, mengarah menuju _Flying Get_ , pesawat milik RTS0048.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju _Flying Get_ , air mata dari sang Cucu pemiliik Kokotiam itu terus berlinang. Ia tak sanggup menahan kesedihannya, Api tahu akan hal itu. Satu-satunya dalam keluargamu tiba-tiba dibunuh penuh misteri membuat dada sesak. Api membawa Air ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu terus menangis.

"K-K-Kakek—"

* * *

.

.

.: **END** :.

.

.

* * *

 **Glosarium**

 **[1]** RTS0048 (dibaca ar-ti-es zero-zero forty-eight): Kepanjangannya dari Rintis0048, adalah sebuah idol grup yang melintasi bintang-bintang (yang maksudnya adalah planet) untuk berjumpa dengan fansnya.

 **[2]** Kirara: Sebuah makhluk kecil yang bisa melayang-layang(?). Kirara ini bisa dalam bentuk dan memancarkan sinar yang berbeda, selain itu Kirara tertarik dengan jiwa manusia. Jika jiwa manusia sedang berkobar semangatnya(?), mereka akan berinar begitu terang. Jadi, jika Kirara sedang mendekati seseorang dan mulai bersinar, itu pertanda orang itu mempunyai aura _idol_. (Sedikit menerjemahkan dari wikia dot com.)

 **[3]** 00 (dibaca: _zero-zero_ ): Penyebutan singkat untuk RTS0048, bisa disebut juga 0048.

 **[4]** DES: Kepanjangan dari Destroy Entertainment Soldies, adalah kekuatan militer anti-hiburan dari Deep Galaxy Trade Organization empire. DES adalah musuh utama RTS0048.

 **[5]** _Center_ Nova: Merupakan sebuah posisi tertinggi yang dipegang oleh satu orang anggota RTS0048 yang dianggap sebagai bintang, dengan memiliki keistimewaan dari seorang anggota dan mampu berdiri sendiri di posisi _zero_ lah yang bisa menjadi Center Nova.

* * *

 **FF kedua Khaidir berhasil dibuat! Banyak yang ganjal sih sebenarnya. Maaf ya kalo informasi di glosarium itu salah, soalnya itu berdasarkan pemahaman Khaidir yang rada-rada.**

 **Mungkin ada yang menduga, "Hoh, ini kan songfic! Ini melanggar guidelines FFn!"**

 **Khaidir kasih tahu nih, memang ini masuk songfic, tapi ini tidak melanggar guidelines FFN! Selama lirik lagu yang dicantumkan itu tidak official, apalah itu kalau belum ada hak ciptanya dengan pasti, itu tidak melanggar guidelines. Itu menurut jawaban yang Khaidir dapatkan di grup. CMIIW.**

 **Terima kasih ya kamu telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF Khaidir. Mohon kritik dan sarannya!**


End file.
